Let Them Have Cake
by Metal Flowers
Summary: Parellel Universe. Angel is the leader of the Flock, being the oldest, and Fang is her second in command. With her mind reading abilities, that romance problem gets solved pretty quickly. Major age changes. Fangle


**Major age changes in this fanfiction. I wondered if I could make a Fang/Angel, so I tried! Let's see if did it or failed.**

**These ages are mentioned, but I'm putting them up here for clarification.**

**Angel- 16**

**Fang-16**

**Iggy-16**

**Nudge-14**

**Gazzy-7**

**Max-3**

**Without Further Adieu,**

"We've got a little leader on our hands," I laughed lightly as I watched three year old Max boss around my seven year old brother Gazzy. Iggy was off playing with his wires and bombs in the house and. I hoped that he didn't set anything on fire.

"No one could replace you," Fang reassured me. Though we were both only sixteen, we were responsible. We had to be to take care of the Flock.

I was experiment 1147512, or Angel for short. You know, with the 1 being A, the 14 being N, the 7 being G, the 5 being E, and the 12 being L? Jeb helped me figure my name out, since nothing else seemed to fit. The others had names based on their personalities. Mine was just a name spawned off my experiment number.

I sighed and tapped my head, "Maybe it would be better if someone _did_ replace me. I'm at the verge of throwing up from pain and passing out ever second."

My mind reading power was very useful, of course, but it had some nasty side effects. I had a constant headache that never left me, not even in sleep. My powers made me hear everyone's thoughts at all times. There was a time when I was seven that I fell into a daze for a week. I could read everyone else's thoughts, but I couldn't take control of my own body. There was also the side effect that sometimes I wasn't careful enough and let my thoughts be broadcast to everyone. Terrible. I had to work every minute of every day to block out most of the noise.

"I repeat, no one could replace you. Where's Nudge?" Fang looked around in sudden alarm and I sighed before putting a hand on Fang's shoulder to keep my balance and searching for Nudge's trail of thoughts. She was usually easy to find with her constant train of thought.

"She's with Iggy, making a cake for Max's birthday," I sighed in relief that she was right where she should be, "It's chocolate."

"Good. That's your favorite," Fang gave me a smile and taken off guard by his sudden show of affection, I smiled at him warmly. Fang was my best friend, but I was smart enough to know that I liked him more than that. _He was so warm and cute and…kind. Not to mention his killer sense of humor._

It wasn't until too late that I realized that I'd broadcasted that last thought out loud. I blushed and hoped that he didn't know, "So um, should we check on that cake?"

He didn't seem to hear me. Fang was staring at me with his charming obsidian eyes, still smiling. Though I promised him that I would never intentionally read his thoughts, it was like he was shotuingt hem at me. Impossible to ignore.

_Her blond hair is just so perfect, framing her head like a halo. I guess there's a reason why she's called Angel. That, and the fact that she's sweet and so…angelic. _

"You like me?" I asked in surprise, so shocked that my voice actually squeaked. Fang looked at me in shock and slight betrayal.

"You read my thoughts," he accused me and I looked down in shame, though I was very, very happy inside. I _did_ promise him that, but…

I tried to explain it to him, "Thoughts are like someone speaking out loud to me. Sometimes, they take me by surprise…and I can't help but hear them."

"And now it's going to be all awkward around us. You're going to start ignoring me and everything'll go worse from there," Fang scowled as he started on his rant. I wasn't surprised at his speech. Fang always rants in his head, "Iggy told me this would happen. Iggy said that-"

I interrupted him, "I like you, too!"

Even once it was out in the open, I didn't mind saying it. Even when Fang looked at me as if I was playing a prank on him, I didn't mind saying it. I was giving him the chance to know what I was thinking for a change.

"So you aren't going to ignore me?" he asked in suspicion, not believing me. I snorted. Why would he believe Iggy, who's never had a girlfriend?

As if it was possible for me to ignore my best friend, "No."

"No awkwardness?" he verified. Instead of answering, I kissed him. A mind reader knows no shame. If we both like each other, than why not get together? Since we both had absolutely no experience kissing, our teeth banged together, then on my second time it was our foreheads.

"Let me try," he gave me a kind smirk and tilted his head so that we fit together perfectly, our lips touching and kissing for a moment before we separated.

Max's mind voice entered my thoughts, _When's food? _She'd taken to talking to me via mindspeak, which I didn't really mind. She really needed to work on her timing, though.

"Max is hungry," I grimaced, not wanting to go but I wasn't going to let the Flock go without me, even if it was only for a few brief moments. I was a good leader and I had a good second in command.

"Well you know what they say," Fang gave me another grin, "Let them have cake."


End file.
